


欲与念 第二十二章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第二十二章

欲与念

第二十二章

导语：人，人，人，这个永恒而神秘的主题！

 

翟明亮被关进T市安乐医院的时候，脑海里总在回想着，法庭上人们指点着他，窃窃私语的样子。

安乐医院是T市乃至全国有名的精神病医院，位于山清水秀的郊外，那附近还有个漂亮的农庄，傍晚时分，除了住院部一些病房内传来病人神神叨叨的唱歌声、念咒声（因为有些病人有宗教信仰，思想上钻死胡同导致精神障碍），还能听到，农庄里养的牛羊、肥鹅、鸡鸭嘈杂的叫唤。

因他被送来的时候，这里已经没有床位了，他父母花了不少钱，让他住进了靠近农庄的单人病房。

“我去过这家医院。”白宇告诉他龙哥要去安乐医院拍戏的时候，朱一龙这么告诉他。

“啊？龙哥，你去那干啥，给人治病啊？”白宇正在刷牙，一边动着腮帮子，一边囫囵不清地问。

“我刚回国那阵，还没找工作，把自己的事情跟家里摊了牌，闹了一阵，犯病了，进去住一阵子。”朱一龙打开台灯看明天的日程安排，波澜不惊地说。

要说白宇这接受能力真不是吹的，要是旁人听说自己爱人有这样的历史，保不准吓一大跳，夺门而出。

而白宇哥哥呢，把牙膏沫子一吐，漱了个口，镇定自若地拿毛巾抹脸。他想了片刻，说，“那儿伙食怎么样，龙哥？”

“这就是你要问的？”朱一龙失笑，在日程表上画了个圈—明天江慧远要来找他。

“那不然呢，民以食为天嘛。我在外地拍戏，不就没有你在身边，每天给我进补了嘛。” 白宇呵呵傻笑，走过来搂住朱老师的腰。

“我可能要跟你去。”朱一龙笑眯眯地伸手摸了一把白宇没剃的胡子，手感真好。

“俺随大王东征西战，历风霜与劳碌年复年年～”白宇闻言心里一雀跃，竟捏着嗓子唱了出来。

“你！”朱老师薄面皮红了一大片，“我不是、不是为了给你做饭，是江导邀请，他明天还要来家里做客，你要不回你自己地方先住一晚上。”

白宇没想到他渴盼已久的两人世界还会遭到破坏。他心里念头转了转，说：“龙哥啊，你跟这江导认识了挺长时间了，他一个国际大导演，以前也拍过同性题材的电影，你说，要不咱干脆，和他说开了吧，以后也方便些。”

朱一龙看白宇说得认真，也不由得打算起来—这段感情要想长长久久走下去，身边亲友的认可是很重要的。

“也好，我可以探探口风。”朱一龙应承道。

“欸，你说，这江导，会不会觉得，是我这不靠谱的，对你死缠烂打，搞得你不得不就范？他要是对我有了看法可怎么办？想想都头大。”白宇忽然发慌。

“哈哈哈。” 朱一龙第一次见白宇这做贼心虚的模样，真给他逗乐了。他撸了一把白宇的胡子，说，“你慌什么。小样儿。要说也得是我带坏你呀。”

“嗯，确实啊龙哥。”白宇乐了，笑出了鱼尾纹，“要不是你用美色勾引，我哪能控制不住自己，我以前可有定力了。”

“你走开。”朱一龙拿沙发上的抱枕不轻不重地砸了白宇一下。

白宇心里一荡，搂着他龙哥缠缠绵绵地亲起来，这一亲就亲到了床上去，等两人云收雨歇，都已经困极，倒头便睡了，第二天上午却是被门铃声给吵醒的。

…

翟明亮接受治疗半年之后，还是没有改掉睡前反复关门，看人不敢看眼睛的习惯。主治医生刘君华和他聊了聊，发现药物治疗加上心理疏导没有起到应有的效果。

他的母亲王文鹃和医生见了一次面。

“…他内心深处的不安全感、卑微感，是我们无法消除的，我们虽然是专业的心理医生，可毕竟是外人，没法和家人一样，给他最有效的引导。”刘医生说。

“我儿子一直都很正常，还不是那不要脸的妖精，勾得他着了魔，书也不要读了，被人告上法庭，还弄进精神病院，作孽啊！”作为一个长期从事乡镇工作的妇女，翟母显然无法理解刘医生在说什么，只是一味愤恨勾引他儿子走错路的柳思思。

这场对话这样对牛弹琴地进行了很久，显然无法继续下去了。

翟明亮其实就在刘医生办公室外的院子里散步，离得近，听到了这场对话的一切内容，他露出一个近乎嘲讽的微笑。

血浓于水，他对母亲固有深爱。可是，母亲生了他，却也杀了他。

父母离婚后，他总有种感觉，似乎母亲对他的依赖和控制，不是父母对子女应该有的。倒像，一个不被爱的妻子，对丈夫的执念。

只有夫妻之间没有足够的爱，父母才会对子女产生过多的关注。对他母亲而言，丈夫已是遥不可及了，只有孩子，是可以抓在手里的。

…

“白宇啊，你也在龙哥这儿，真是太好了，兄弟俩关系真好啊，同吃同住。正好呢，我还可以给你讲讲戏，不懂的地方可以问你龙哥。”江慧远让白宇给迎进来，坐在沙发上，说道。

“欸嘿嘿，我龙哥是谁啊，跟家里人一样的。”白宇说着调皮地向龙哥眨一下眼睛，朱一龙心里砰砰跳，想，白宇这不靠谱的，可别穿帮了，真话是要说，但也不能乱说。

“哦，哈哈哈，那你们俩可真是缘分天注定啊。好，说正事，”江导呷了一口朱一龙给他倒的茶，接着说，“精神病院这部分的剧本看了吧？”

“看了，有些不好演。”白宇老老实实地说。

“演员要入戏就要共情，”他思量着说，“我以前演过的角色里，并没有这种阴郁的类型，都比较乐观。关键是，这男主角吧，家庭比较特殊。”

“那你说说，怎么个特殊法？”江导问，白宇看了一眼朱一龙，后者含笑鼓励地看着他。

“女强男弱，还离异。比如说我自己家，那多好啊，爸妈忙着恩爱都没空管我，我和大哥大姐爱干啥干啥，闯了祸顶多让老爸打一顿，那回头我妈不得煮好吃的安慰我吗，所以这顿打也挨得值。”白宇说着还做个鬼脸，二十七八岁的男人，挤眉弄眼却只让人觉得可爱。

朱一龙看着白宇心生羡慕，他很少有这些生动的表情，总是顾虑太多，可他竟也茫然地想，若白宇爸妈这么好说话，那么哪天他真的登门，也不至于就被赶出来吧。

白宇那么好，他可真怕，自己会毁了他。

坐在一边的白宇注意到朱一龙的脸色变得忧郁，他心知自己这好哥哥一定又想到了什么前途茫茫之类的事，他暗自下了个决心，一定不能让他哥再操心了。

“你让你龙哥给你分析分析他以前遇到过的案例，我来就是要跟你龙哥商量一下这次进组的事情，这次情况特殊，我们要到精神病医院里拍摄，这方面情况一龙比较熟悉，到时候演职人员有哪些该注意的，你先跟我知会一声，我再转达给他们。”

“好，我过后会给老白说说。”一说到正事，朱一龙的神情还是严肃的。

“我不知道咱们剧组有没有特别，恐同的？”过了片刻，朱一龙犹豫着开口，白宇心里一跳，看江导依旧一脸平静，笑呵呵的，这才把心放回肚子里。

“这个，应当不太可能，”江慧远虽然诧异朱一龙为何提出这个问题，但他本人在此问题上立场很明确，所以很快说道，“试镜的时候，演员都会跟我聊，他们知道我拍过同志电影，而且国际上拿了奖，我本人也有好朋友是同性恋。你为什么提起这个？”

“多数精神医院里，有医生专门处理性少数群体的心理问题，我上次在安乐医院的时候，那里接收了不少同性恋者，当时，住院部有恐同的人，和这些病人发生冲突，一个异装癖的同性恋者受刺激自杀了。”朱一龙依稀记得那天晚上，他睡不着，就在院子里散步，那人不知怎么爬到了十八层楼高的水塔上，他见到他一跃而下，穿着长长的裙子，月光下，坠下的人影就像一片飘零的落叶。

白宇不知道他龙哥还经历过这种事,心里有些不好的预感，他决心去了解一下，朱一龙回国后，住在安乐医院这段时间的经历。

江导走后，两人松了一口气，相视而笑，白宇先开口，说：“稳了，江导这边肯定没问题。他要是能帮忙，我们也就顺利些。龙哥，我刚才见你又眉头紧锁，你小心像我一样，年纪轻轻就满脸褶子，来，我给你按摩按摩。”

朱一龙一个没忍住，噗呲被老白逗乐了，“哪有你这样埋汰自己的，我这么喜欢你，你却把自己说成、说成…”

“欸唷，”白宇像是听到什么了不得的话，一个激动，上手捧着龙哥脸蛋，不住爱抚，说，“你终于承认了，你就是很喜欢宇哥，对不？有多喜欢？来，亲这里，亲我胡子，证明给宇哥看！”

“哎，”朱一龙一脸“孩子难带十分头疼”的表情，又是害羞又是嫌弃地在那胡茬上亲了一口。

“Mua!”白宇热情地回吻了一个，大概口水都糊他脸颊上了，弄得他又湿又痒。

 

…

“洪明先生确诊抑郁症之后，绘画的主题从风景转向了人物，你们知道这是为什么吗？”江慧远一行人包车到达了地处偏僻山林的安乐医院，围读会上，江导发问。

这个时候秦晓月的戏份已经拍完，所以组内的人除了编剧齐鲁，监制陈海华，顾问朱一龙，主演白宇，就是饰演小娉的杨蓉，还有饰演心理医生的外籍演员、中国通，罗伯特·詹姆斯，以及饰演主角母亲王文鹃的老戏骨王丽云。

大家刚聊完一阵，彼此熟悉了一下，听闻导演发问，一时面面相觑。

白宇是个最受不了冷场的人，于是硬着头皮说，“虽然我没有拜访过洪先生家人，只读过他的传记，不过我请教了我龙哥，据说抑郁症除了大脑病变外，还有一个原因就是受困于自己的内心，长期不与外界交流，所以我想，去画人物，大概是洪先生理解他人的一种尝试吧。”

白宇说话的时候，朱一龙目不转睛地瞧着他，好像怕漏掉一个字。

杨蓉偷偷笑了一下。

江慧远和齐鲁交换了一个眼神—他们对白宇无疑是欣赏的，这是个有悟性的演员，假以时日，必成大器。

“我赞同白宇的说法，”那中国通说，带着点奇怪的口音，但说话很流畅，“洪先生在纽约，在整个美国都很出名，特别是2015年他的画作‘少女’在英国获得约翰·莫尔奖的时候，名声很大，CNN对他有个采访，我记得他说过一句话，我引用一下，‘我天性敏感，逃避社交，却又渴望人与人联接生出的那爱的热力，所以我开始画人，将一个个人放在心里，可以避免内心的荒芜。’(i crave the warmth of love generated by human connection and that’s why I paint people. I put them in my heart to avoid desolation in my spiritual landscape) 我翻译得不好，大家见笑啦。”大胡子老外有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，谦虚地向众人作了个揖。

“呵呵，罗伯特和我从前合作过一次。上回我在美国拜访洪先生家人，罗伯特找到我，说想要加入这个剧组。恰好，剧本里是有一个人物，是翟明亮在医院里的外籍医生，女主角小娉，就是跟着这位医生实习的，所以啊，小杨，你跟罗伯特多熟悉熟悉，不用客气，叫他老罗就行！”江慧远豪爽大笑起来。

罗伯特转了转蓝蓝的眼珠子，对杨蓉说，“老罗听起来很老，你还是叫我的中文名，罗清风吧，你们的《诗经》里说，‘吉甫作诵，穆如清风’，美得很，美得很！”

他说着，竖起了大拇指，在座众人都乐了。

…

初冬的空气十分清冽，医院后面就是缓缓流淌的永宁河，河堤两旁栽种着长青的柏树，那树木笔直瘦削，如同站姿肃穆的卫兵，守护着这片土地—这精神异常者的庇护所。

白宇和他龙哥就在这河堤上肩并肩漫步。

朱一龙说：“我那时候的主治医师，也是个外国人，很久没联系了，前几天我跟他说我要来，才知道他还在这家医院，没有回M国。”

“龙哥，你那时候怎么找个老外治病呢？”白宇好奇得很，朱一龙过去的一切，他都想知道。

“我在M国的研究生导师认识科林·史密斯博士，就让我去找他治病。” 朱一龙说着就回想起那个看似随性不羁，可内心温厚善良的中年男人，虽然彼此语言风俗迥异，却奇特地具有心灵的共鸣。

“科林·史密斯…”白宇默念着，留了心，得空一定要去找这位医生问问。

…  
眼前这金发白肤的男人四五十岁，一听他说起朱一龙，笑得眼角起了一道道皱纹，嘴角的胡子也随着笑容翘起来，他的棕色眼睛亮晶晶的，看着白宇说，“你是他爱人吧？”

“欸，奇了，你怎么知道的？”白宇不由得睁大了眼睛。

“哈哈，刚才跟你聊了几句，就知道你是他喜欢的类型。朱以前跟我聊到这个话题。那么你们的关系进展到哪里了，我冒昧地问一句？”科林·史密斯似乎真的很关心朱一龙，连带着对两人的关系也很关切。

“我打算向他求婚。”白宇说。

科林的笑容加深了，说：“你来找我，是想问我，他在这里治病时的情况吧。”

“对。”白宇一定要知道，当年到底发生了什么，朱一龙或许不会坦诚相告，因他总是不想给他增添负担。

他拿到的是一段三个多小时的音频—二十七岁刚回国的朱一龙与科林·史密斯的对话。（以下是部分对话内容，人物用朱，科，代替）

科：你父母不接受吗？

朱：他们知道了A国发生的事情，在他们看来，陈把我变成了“可耻的同性恋”，而我本身不是的，因为他们俩都是正常人，生出的孩子怎么可能是变态呢？

科：你父亲是大学教授，他应该明事理。

朱：我父亲是教中国国古典文学的。他是个十分传统的人。

科：那你就刚回国就搬出去住了？

朱：我觉得是他们不要我了。

科：你怎么知道自己犯病了呢？

朱：我觉得周围人都想害我，看不起我，因为我是一个，父母都不想要的人。我不想出门，不想说话，对任何事都提不起精神。我之前投了几家学校，他们让我去面试，可是，我连门都不想出。我本身就是学心理学的，我知道自己病了。

科：你上一次出现这种情况，是什么时候？

朱：有一次，陈让我给他做口活，我做了，他夸我做得好，破例让我出门，那天是我生日，我就约了朋友，我们到学校附近一个酒吧。我的好朋友安娜给我买了蛋糕，我们正喝着酒、点蜡烛。有个我不认识的男生走过来，递给我一个长长的盒子，笑着说，生日快乐！我很高兴，我想他可能通过选修课认识我，我那时候给课上很多人分享了笔记。按照A国的习俗，我打开那盒子…（白宇听到艰难吞咽的声音）

科：盒子里有什么？

朱：是一个做成男性生殖器形状的糖果，上面还刻着字，cunt(骂人话，相当于屄）。我听到哄笑声，角落里有几个男生，和那男生在一起，他们做了个下流的手势，我看得很清楚，一只手比划着圆圈，另一只手的手指在其中抽插。

科：我的上帝！

朱：我知道了他们是怎么看待我的。其实他们没看错，我就是…一个下贱的容器。陈经常让我在他书桌上，张开大腿，任由他玩弄。我对男性生殖器产生恐惧，即使我自己就是男人，可是那时常戳到我嘴边的，恶心的东西，还是让我厌恶，在我生日会上出现的“礼物”，那一刻与陈恶心的东西重合，我想呕吐，或者昏过去，可我还是站在那里，任由他们哄笑。那之后，我就很少出门了。每天就是上课、然后回家，尽管那根本不是家，是一个囚禁我的牢笼…

“滴”白宇按下录音笔的暂停键，仰起头，闭上眼睛，他再也听不下去了。

而这时候，朱一龙推门进来，看见白宇的样子，他含笑道：“老白，你怎么了？很累吗？”

他走到白宇身边，双手仿佛有自我意识一般，摸到白宇两边的太阳穴，揉按起来。

他俩就这样，静默了很久，直到白宇轻轻地说：“哥哥，你同我做爱，难受吗？”

朱一龙一时没反应过来，先红了脸，“你怎么、怎么忽然这么问？”

“是恶心还要忍着吗？特别是，你给我口的时候？”白宇的声音还是很轻，很柔，像是怕吓着了什么。

“不，不是的白宇，你今天怎么了？”朱一龙有些慌乱，他知道精神病医院总有些异样的氛围，他真是生怕白宇看到什么，听到什么。

“我去找了科林。”白宇说。

朱一龙沉默片刻，而后认真地说：“白宇，真的，不恶心，不讨厌，相反，我很喜欢为你做一切事，你欢喜的时候，我多么开心。”

白宇转过身子，站起来，看到龙哥眼里泪涟涟的，他抱住他。他想告诉他，一切都没事了。可他没有说话，只是不断亲吻着龙哥流泪的那双温柔的眼睛。


End file.
